


Reasons

by blossomdreams



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Science Bros, feels so many feels, sweetness may rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to know why Bruce risked his life to save him. He's shocked by the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever Avenger fic. I wrote it for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/6565.html?thread=12021669#t12021669) in the kinkmeme. It was so cute I couldn't pass it up! Enjoy!

“Tell me again, why did you put yourself in danger to save me? I had everything under control and there was no need for you to almost be captured in order to get to me.” Tony said as Bruce wrapped some gauze around his arm. 

“Because I--” Bruce started when Tony started again.

“You knew that if you went to that army base there was a chance that someone would try to capture you and ship you over to Ross. I don’t care if the team was there what you did was reckless I had it under control.”

“So falling out of the sky was part of the plan?”

“Yes it was because I had an idea on what to do when I landed. Which is hard when you, Cap, and Thor are around and in the crossfire.”

“You were going to--”

“Do something amazing like I always do, but you stopped it. Can you tell me why you stopped me? I don’t see any scenario that would say otherwise.”

Bruce placed the gauze down on the table along with his glasses. “You want to know why I went to a military base. Why I didn’t listen to Steve’s orders? Why I risked being captured to save you?”

“Yes I do.” Tony said. He knew the rest of the team was watching, but he didn’t care.

“I did that because I’m in love with you!” Bruce yelled.

Tony opened his mouth then closed it again. For once, he didn’t have three comebacks for a statement. He turned to the team who had a mixture of surprise and amusement on their faces. He turned back to Bruce and the way he fidgeted with the sleeve of his shirt as a light flush stretched across his face. The same one that inched it’s way across Tony’s face.

Tony swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Er, yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Me too with you, I mean.”

“What’s a matter? You have nothing to say.”

“I do.”

“What’s that?”

“Dinner at 8?”

Bruce grinned.


End file.
